Soul Calibur/Soul Calibur HeiSaber
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= The is the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Taki Supreme Type, accessed through the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch. It is basically the Soul Calibur adopting the form of 's , and as such retains similar, if not entirely the same, functions of the Ride HeiSaber. Unlike the Ride HeiSaber, however, the Soul Calibur HeiSaber uses a roulette in place of the Hand Selector. Design The Soul Calibur HeiSaber is composed of the following parts: * - The blade. It is extremely sharp, and is capable of cleanly slicing a few tanks with one swing. When charging energy for a deathblow, archived data on secondary Kamen Riders is sent from the Ziku-Driver via the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch. * - The portion of the blade that displays the emblems of all 19 Second Riders (G3-X to Geiz). The emblems will glow when a special attack utilising a Rider's powers is initiated. The Crest Indicator is covered with a clear blue translucent protective piece with the word molded on it. * - The roulette on the hilt. It has an in-built central circuit that allows Taki to emulate each Second Riders' abilities. By rotating the Wheel Selector, a technique based on past Kamen Riders can be selected. When a Ridewatch is slotted onto the Ridewatch Base, the Hand Selector allows the user to select multiple techniques at once, blending it into a lethal combined attack. The Wheel Selector bears the symbols of the second Riders and their year of origin as it follows: **'2001': **'2002': **'2003': **'2004': **'2005': **'2006': **'2007': **'2008': **'2009': / **'2010': **'2011': **'2012': **'2013': **'2014': **'2015': **'2016': **'2017': * - The center piece of the Wheel Selector. When the Wheel Selector is spun, it allows the wielder to tap into the Soul Calibur HeiSaber's hidden ability that belonged to as well as that of Taki herself. The Wheel Center bears Geiz and Taki's emblem and year of origins, 2068 and 2019, respectively. * - The selector connecting the Crystal Crest Indicator to the Wheel Selector and Wheel Center. Each time the Wheel Selector is rotated, the selected Second Rider's year is transmitted to the Crystal Crest Indicator allowing the user to emulate their special attacks. * - The two 'clock buttons' at the right side of the Wheel Selector. Each Twin Ryūzer are neuro-fuzzy control devices (a neuro-fuzzy system is a system that uses a learning algorithm to determine it's technical limits), a learning device, an information collecting device and an action prediction device. Data from all four are used to adjust the Soul Calibur HeiSaber's internal setup when necessary. * - A Ridewatch port. When a Ridewatch is inserted, the Soul Calibur HeiSaber's limiter is released, entering it into an overload state. * - the trigger. * - The handle. Information from the Ziku-Driver is sent through the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch into the Quartz Band Connector, allowing the Soul Calibur HeiSaber to utilise attacks based on 19 Secondary Kamen Riders. Special Attacks Like the Ride HeiSaber, the Soul Calibur HeiSaber also contained portion of all Heisei Secondary Kamen Riders. As a result of Elysium in possession of their Ridewatches and thus, could invoke their attacks even without obtaining or using their Ridewatches: * **'Knight:' Taki summons , which it unleashes an earsplitting ultrasonic scream to impair the enemy. **'Garren:' Taki coats the blade in orange flames before shooting a red orange fireball at the enemy. **'Gatack:' Taki hits multiple enemies with lightning-fast slashes empowered with . **'Ixa:' A projection of the sun appears behind Taki's back before she executes a variation of the Ixa Judgment, by slashing the enemy while holding the sword in reverse grip. **'Accel:' Taki does a variation of the A-Slasher Maximum Drive, where she creates a letter "A" through three slashes in reverse grip before shooting the projectile right towards the enemy. **'Baron:' Taki coats the blade with banana yellow colored energy before manifesting into a banana-shaped energy to thrust at the enemy, and slashing them. **'Brave:' Taki coats the blade with fiery and icy energy before slashing the enemy. **'Cross-Z:' Taki unleashes an energy Chinese dragon at the enemy. Finishers To activate a finisher, Taki must plug a Ridewatch in the Ridewatch Base of Soul Calibur HeiSaber. The finisher's effect depends on either the selected Rider in the Roulette Selecter and that of the plugged Ridewatch. : **'Ixa:' Taki executes a variation of the Ixa Judgment, by slashing the enemy while a vision of the sun appearing behind her. **'Accel:' Taki performs a variation of Accel Trial's Machine Gun Slash; by executing a series of multiple slashes in a row, with every slash leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a "T", before finishing off the enemy with a powerful resembling the Boost Slasher Maximum Drive. **'Birth:' Taki summons the , where it aims its aims its stinger tail at the enemy to fire a Cell Burst-like attack. **'Meteor:' Taki performs a variation of the Meteor Storm Punisher; by launching an energy projection of the that hits multiple enemies. - United Time Attack= * : This finisher has two variations: **Taki brands the Soul Calibur HeiSaber's blade, coating it with holy energy. She then flies and dives at the enemy to deliver multiple slashes while airborne before finishing off with the final slash. **Taki coats the Soul Calibur HeiSaber's blade with holy energy before launching a shockwave that when it hits the enemy, trapping them in a crystal prison. Taki would then fly into the air and dive and finish off the enemy with a powerful slash. }} Notes *The Soul Calibur HeiSaber bearing a roulette on the hilt makes it similar to Ultraman Orb's Orbcalibur. *This weapon being able to use the abilities of past Second Riders instead of the lead ones is due to the fact that Elysium is able to transform into any Second Rider through their respective Ridewatches. *The Soul Calibur HeiSaber is one of the only few weapons Taki uses that uses katakana characters instead of kanji and/or hirigana. See also *Soul Calibur * Category:Weapons Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords